


...to always be together.

by kitarin



Category: Kamen Rider W (Double)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1919046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitarin/pseuds/kitarin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shoutarou's got an impulsive side, but sometimes his half-boiled whims make for the best kinds of look-ups.</p>
            </blockquote>





	...to always be together.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amdnj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amdnj/gifts).



It wasn't as if it had been a premeditated idea.

Really, for all of his laid-back attitude and determination to change his troublesome leap-before-you-look tendencies, Shoutarou could actually be pretty impulsive when it came to things like this.

Or... maybe his partner was slowly having more of an effect on him than he'd realized?

Either way, on his way home from solving the latest case, he'd found his eye caught by the display window of his favorite bakery and he'd paused in mid-stride to wander closer and to press his nose up against the glass. It was a warm summer day, not quite a year since the events that had brought them together in the first place, but... that wasn't quite the reason for his desire to buy the item in question.

Before he could really give himself a chance to think it through or second-guess his decision, Shoutarou strolled into the shop and purchased the item that had caught his eye.

It hadn't felt awkward at all to do so – that is, until he'd stepped through the front door of the agency and his partner had poked his head out of the basement doorway with a curious expression, one finger to his lips. “ _Two_ bags, Shoutarou?”

Of course, Philip _would_ notice immediately, giving Shoutarou absolutely no time at all to figure out how to present said... er, _present_. “You said you wanted pasta for dinner, right?” he attempted to avoid the query, even though he knew it would only have the opposite effect intended. Setting both bags down on the table, he started to remove the take-out containers in hopes of distracting Philip.

“But what's in the other bag?” Philip glided easily across the room, black cloak fluttering out behind him, reaching one hand out for the bag that wasn't their dinner, eyes bright with excitement. Shoutarou often brought home the most _interesting_ things, and while he was hungry, that feeling was decidedly overridden by his insatiable _need_ to know what was in the other bag.

“Can't we eat dinner first?” Shoutarou grumbled, trying to move the other bag out of reach of Philip's hands to no avail. His partner circled and hovered no matter which way he moved, so inside his personal space that he was practically pinning Shoutarou to the table.

“But I want to know what's in the bag, Shoutarou!” Philip pouted in the most perfect way that always managed to crack Shoutarou's resolve, curling his fingers into one purple sleeve of his shirt.

“Ah, mou...” Shoutarou muttered with a sigh, his eyes rolling towards the ceiling. “There's no way I'm going to get you to focus on dinner unless I 'fess up?” Philip shook his head sharply and Shoutarou pointed to the chair at the table in response. “At least sit down, then?”

Philip debated arguing for a moment, but it seemed as if he was going to get his way, so he acquiesced to the request and took a seat at the table, fingers fiddling with the edge of the take-out container impatiently. A moment later, Shoutarou set another container down on the table in front of him, an odd hesitation in the gesture that Philip couldn't quite place the reason for... “A cake?” he asked curiously, his eyes flickering up to his partner's face.

Unable to help the faint blush in his cheeks, Shoutarou nodded, turning away abruptly and crossing the room in a few quick strides. “Hang on a sec, I need to find...” And he started to rummage through one of the desk drawers in a very anxious manner, puzzling Philip all the more.  
  
“But the forks are in the kitchen, Shouarou,” he prompted his partner in a leading way while carefully prying the clear plastic lid off of the cake. “Is this why you didn't want me to know what was in the bag? You've lectured me before on dessert needing to come _after_ dinner, though I hardly see what the difference is when it all ends up in the same place.”

“I'm not, that's not...” Shoutarou muttered, still digging, one hand on his hat and the other tossing some junk from a drawer onto the chair. One of these days, he really needed to actually try and... straighten up around here... or something. “Aha!”  
  
Philip looked up again at his partner's exclamation, his brows furrowing in further confusion. “A candle? A candle will help us eat the cake? Shoutarou, I know humans have some odd methods of accomplishing things, but...”  
  
Coming to stand behind Philip's chair, Shoutarou stuck the end of the green candle in the white cake, swirled with green and purple spirals meant to look like pinwheels. “The candle,” he said, his voice a little softer, certain and yet hesitant all at once. “...is for a _wish_.”  
  
“I do not understand,” Philip complained, vaguely frustrated by Shoutarou's, as usual, lack of ability to explain things in anything other than a half-boiled manner. “But I will...” In retaliation, he began a look-up, sitting right at the table, even though he knew it drove his partner crazy when he did so without any warning.

“Ah, Philip, wait!” Shoutarou protested, his hands on his partner's shoulder's, feeling the odd echoing effect through their bond while in such close range.  
  
 _Cake.  
  
Candle.  
  
Wish.  
  
_It took Philip only a moment to connect the dots, and when he came away from the library, it was with a rather peculiar expression on his face. “But Shoutarou... I don't _know_ when my birthday is.”  
  
There was a long moment of silence while Shoutarou tried to figure out what he could say on the subject, how he could explain his actions, about how he'd seen the cake in the window... but it was all too much and yet... not enough. So, instead, he tried to let his feelings be clear in his heart as he fished a lighter out of his pocket, hoping his partner could feel them through their unique connection. Leaning over Philip's shoulder, he lit the candle and said softly. “It doesn't mean you shouldn't have one...” _Doesn't mean you don't deserve one._ “And... today just felt like... the right day.”  
  
Philip let his gaze focus on the flickering flame in front of him, the slightest smile playing at his lips. “Very... half-boiled of you, partner.” He could feel Shoutarou's sincerity mixed with his mock outrage at the “insult”, but continued before his partner could complain. “And what do I wish for...?”  
  
“Whatever is... your heart's desire...” Shoutarou answered immediately, then cringed a little, knowing how terribly soft and sentimental the idea sounded out loud.

“I see...” Philip nodded just slightly, head tilting in thought, and then, “I wish...”  
  
“Not out loud!” Shoutarou's hands squeezed Philip's shoulders to stop him, glad his partner couldn't see the idiot grin on his face. “Or it won't come true.”  
  
“I will trust you on such... folklore...” Another nod, and then Philip took a breath and blew the candle out.  
  
“Happy Birthday, Philip,” Shoutarou murmured happily, pressing an impulsive and affectionate kiss against the soft wave of his dark hair. “I won't even lecture you if we eat the cake first.”  
  
Philip smiled, noting that he felt oddly... _warm_... and then he tugged at Shoutarou's sleeve until his partner came around the table and took a seat beside him. “Then let's share the first slice.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, aibou.


End file.
